spencer_the_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer! The Show! REBOOT
The Spencer! The Show! REBOOT is an animated web series created by Spencer Everly. After seeing that the original series, Spencer! The Show!, turned out badly, he decided to remake the entire series. The series started on October 5, 2017, with the first episode. This series follows main protagonists Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert, who goes on adventures, sometimes defeating Evil Me as well. This series has ran for 15-16 months according to when this has been added. Setting Spencer! The Show! REBOOT takes place in Central City, KY, a real town, but with a combination of New York and the original town instances, making it the Futuristic Central City, KY. Sometimes the location is on Mars, on the main city, Me and Larry City. Sometimes the locations differentiate, but these are the two main locations for the web series. Cast * Spencer Everly as Spencer, Sherbert, Lewbert, Evil Me, and most of the characters of the show * On some times, voice actors sometimes come in throughout the show's run. Production history * See here for the very beginning history. After the cancellation of the first episode of Season 4, Spencer decided to make an REBOOT version of his series. Around October 5th, 2017, the first episode was released. On January 15th, 2019, he released the Season 1 finale. Season 2 will be in production very soon. Spencer then continued to make the REBOOT. Spoilers If you want spoilers from the show, click here. We are not liable if you decide to read the future episode scripts. Competition with BFB (Battle for BFDI) At one point, BFB reached the Spencer! The Show! episode concurrency. Spencer then realized he had to go faster, so he released a video on December 23rd, 2017 saying he was in competition with BFB. Unfortunately, episodes 5 and 6 were rushed to fit in with in the competition. When he realized he had to go slower, he made an announcement video saying he is going to end the competition with BFB and make the show more slower than usual. He decided this on January 25th, 2018. Then on August 3rd, 2018, he reached the concurrency again after releasing Episode 12. He released Episode 13 hoping to compete again, but BFB 13 wasn't released as of December 18th, 2018 (It's scheduled around January 2019 though). He released Episodes 14, 15, and 16 around and before January 15th, 2019. Even though BFB haven't released BFB 13 yet around the said date (January 15th, 2019), Episode 16 released on that day, beating BFB in a landslide. Since the REBOOT is now resetting to Episode 1 on Season 2, Spencer couldn't believe that the concurrency was beaten all because of BFB's hiatus. Spencer will hopefully plan something else later that could be like this, but he hasn't decided it yet. Episodes Season 1 List of episodes Season 2 List of episodes Season 3 List of episodes Sound Effects See here for the Sound Effects list. Dubs You can find unofficial/official dubs for the series on this page. Trivia - Unlike the original series, the reboot changes a few episodes and adds new ones. - Due to religious reasons, Spencer Everly changed the names of God and Jesus to Shenicle and Tianely, and Satan's name to F.O.E. (Fiend Of Eagerness) of Destruction for the reboot. - Unlike the original, Season 1 will end on the 16th episode, rather than the 17th episode like the original series. - Spencer! The Movie! 4 and 5 are condensed into TV Specials at the beginning and end of Season 2, other than being separate movies like the original franchise had planned before. - Season 1 will be the first completed season of Spencer! The Show! to use the Sony Vegas/MS Paint animation, and the last, due to transitioning to Adobe Animate CC 2019 starting around Season 2. - The entire series is planned to be completed for almost 10 years (Or more, it will depend on hiatuses). - The start of the series marks the 5th Year Anniversary of Spencer! The Show!. References Category:Original Series